Nori
Appearance At an average five foot seven inches, and weighing one-hundred and twenty-five pounds, Nori is an average boy. He has scruffy dirty-blonde hair, along with eyes that constantly change from a light blue color, to a light green color. He often wears blue or black jeans, and a white or black shirt, refusing to wear any other sort of clothing. Even during the summer, Nori will always wear pants. Rather than wear shoes, Nori prefers to wear only socks, or to walk around barefoot. This is only because Nori is too lazy to bother to put his shoes on. However, on days where footware is absolutely necessary, Nori will wear shoes, though he usually steals them from somewhere and then ditches them later. Personality Stubborn to a fault, Nori does not like backing down in conflicts. Unless it is very clear that he is wrong, Nori will refuse to admit defeat, usually resorting to violence if he still believes his point is right even after it has been disproven. Compromise is non-existant to Nori; he is usually only interested in what could make him happy, and everyone else comes second. Due to some psychological conditions, Nori is also extremely distrusting of other people, and unless he has a personal relationship with someone and talks to them every single day, his trust will diminish, ultimately resulting in him not believing that he and the person he is focused on are not friends any longer. As a result of this, he keeps grudges for an extremely long time, though it isn't very hard for him to forgive someone if he likes the person he's fighting with. Just over the line of neutrality, Nori is barely on the side of good. The only thing that reassures his allies is that he doesn't attack them outright if made mad, where he'd just go beserk on an enemy with the slightest provocation. If Nori ever saw some kind of worthwhile reason to join the side of evil, it is very likely that he would turn and ditch all the friends he's made so far for his new ones. Being hardly good, Nori shows no hesitation nor regret in destroying the enviornment around him to combat his foes, stealing for 'the greater good', and basically believes in an 'ends justify the means' philosophy. Though, it should be noted, if Nori either likes or loves someone that is good, he will posess much more self-control, while if he liked/loved someone on the side of evil, he'd most likely defect to their side. Due to this, it's not very hard to say Nori is both fickle and shallow. Powers and Abilities Telekinesis: A strange power Nori gained from an unknown origin, or one that he refuses to explain, Nori is able to move and manipulate things with his mind. He can only appear to do simple things, like pushing people, lifting things, or moving things in general. While lifting heavy objects does not seem to be hard for Nori at all, pushing or lifting things like cars, deflecting a large amount of projectiles, or stopping anything traveling at high speeds will put a considerable strain on his mind. Mediocre Fighter: While not being as efficient as someone who has mastered a particular fighting style, Nori is capable of defeating people with just his bare hands. Usually reduced to simply brawling (which he seems to be quite good at), his sty;le is somewhat predictable, as he rarely uses anything other than his right arm to punch, the only other thing he might use to harm an enemy being his powers or his legs. That being said, if an enemy were to restrain him by pinning down his right arm, Nori would become virtually helpless. High-Level Intellect: While not as smart as anybody who would have studied normally in school, Nori's intellect is about as high as a college graduate. He understands practical things with relative ease, and after seeing something once, he is almost certainly able to remember it until it is needed again. It is unknown if his incredible intellegence stems from his superpowers, or if it is the other way around, but it is very likely that he does not care. While he does have a firm grasp on common sense, Nori is unable to understand emotional problems very well. His intuition sucks. Hardly good at all at cheering someone up unless they're a child, or someone he cares about, Nori usually doesn't bother with emotional issues. Street smarts and understanding people who do things on a whim are also out of Nori's reach, and he often needs to be explained precisely what someone means if he doesn't understand what they're saying. Weaknesses Concentration: If Nori is unable to concentrate, his powers are useless. Distracting things, such as incredibly loud, high-pitched, or otherwise annoying noises, people bickering around him, the inability to make a decision, extreme pain, hypnosis, anything particularly interesting to look at, or typical hormones (which would be caused by a girl, obviously), are some of the things that would prevent him from using his powers. Nori is also incapable of using his powers if he is unconscious, semi-conscious, dazed, or otherwise unaware of his surroundings and/or the situation he is currently in. Morals: Nori is completely incapable of harming anyone innocent, meaning that he would whole-heartedly surrender to save a hostage or anyone else. He has no qualms about killing people who are evil or immoral, however. Unfortunately, Nori's morals are purely limited to physical harm, so he really doesn't care what financial, social, or possible mental problems his actions may cause. Minor Paranoia: Nori is slightly paranoid, leading to slight trust issues when meeting new people. If confronted by a new person he will most likely question who they are, what their motives are, and lots of uncomfortable personal information. However, anyone who has gained his trust (which is quite hard to do) will find it unshakable, as he will do whatever they ask of him, without questioning the motives of the person who asked. Acrophobia: If Nori is high enough off the ground and not in anything (such as a mech, or a plane), he will suffer a panic attack. Some results of this panic attack may include hyperventilation, where Nori will breathe in faster and deeper than usual, normally collapsing until he stops, fainting, which wouldn't necessarily help considering he's probably several hundred feet off the ground, or paralyzation, where Nori will find himself unable to move. Trivia *Nori's favorite thing to eat and drink are bread and water. *While Nori likes to listen to music, he prefers to hear it in person, not electronically. *Nori cannot sleep, at all, unless he has a person he trusts or a blanket touching him.